epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:John Micheal Mitchell/Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta - MARIO vs. Sonic.exe
Behold, the most obvious use of anyone aside from Slenderman and Jeff the Killer! And yes, I post this on the same day STOC made MARIO vs. Sonic.exe 2, which I...liked. Stop judging me! ;-; Anyway, this is the same premise as the originals: MARIO, the scarred plumber with the true story, disses out Sonic.exe, the void amalgamation with the least impressive creepypasta that got a great rewrite that I recommend giving a read (I was acknowledged for repostage for those who don't have Adobe Reader, chapter by chapter, by the original author). I wanted to release this for season 2, but I guess since I read what Noah thought of it (and it was NOT pleasant, believe me), this is to calm his pants down. Also, yes, that is the (hyper-realistic) Beijing 2008 Olympic Games stadium in the background of the album cover I made. You could say this refers to one of the hints I dropped as well as Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. Cast *Animation of contenders - Dorkly *MARIO - EpicLLOYD *MARIO's location(s) - World 1-1, Yellow Switch Challenge (MARIO, LvF edition) *Sonic.exe - Cameron Greely + Emo Owl (while Cam hasn't yet done a Sonic impersonation, I think he can pull it off with Emo Owl providing the demonic echo) *Sonic.exe's location - Genocide City *Instrumental Beat - 8-bit Instrumental Rap Beat Main Course Intro Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta! vs... COMMENCE! The Battle Sonic.exe Sonic.exe's the name, speed happens to be my GAME, And by obvious comparison, I'm the one with more fame. You're far more ordinary, even if your story's true. I'll drain the riches of this poor .SMW. Better jot down in your Notepad my Point of Advice: Peach will never be found. I won't be saying that twice! You're Haunting Most readers while reading my story is a should, But sadly they are too blind, and that's no good. MARIO It's-a MARIO time! I'm-a dropping dope rhymes! You'll be victim #2 in the scene of this crime! You think you caused enough trouble? Change your mind for me. I won't be playing Hide and Seek, so don't try to find me! I'll have Yoshi chew you up and lay an egg of your guts, And that Death Battle won't need a Director's Cut! You'll take the selfish way out, and that's a definite fact While you have your game up, waiting to see Teens React! Sonic.exe Ready for verse 2? I'm unraveling the seams! Your soul's vile and diseased left in a black screen to scream! Your heart's about to break from my sinister sin, While you watch every soul die with your eyes gone missin'! I'm having infinite fun, you're just wallowing in self-pity. When you're down to one life, come to Genocide City. My animal army's mauling you, you're in the triple-dot! You call yourself my true king? Well, I AM YOUR GOD! MARIO You face this Yellow Switch Challenge, I'll break your shadowy hand! It took you 2 years to be Finally Revealed, desperate to not be seen as bland! There's no way out of here now, so don't try to fly away! I'll take your plushy, burn it down, and make you Fleet-a-way! Call yourself the fastest DJ? I'm-a MARIO-G. You keep your Darkest Struggles with your creator so whiny. Get yourself executed with your soul addiction! You're just a Sonic fanboy. Have fun writing fanfictions. Sonic.exe Oh, so there's so many souls to play with. So Mary-Sue me, But there's so little time to do so. Would you agree? I've got myself a cult, so the X marks the spot. No one's able to help you since your game's what they forgot. How can you get a victory when the polls showed you losing to your bro? This MC.exe will rip off your patch, dealing such a B-low. Your Dragon Coins are more obtainable than your win. You can't hide it. You watched every soul burn out. What say we talk in private? MARIO I'd be Damned to converse with you. Don't think I have Innocence. Your whole story went down-Hill Act 1 thanks to Andy Wilson. I Ninten-don't know how you think you still hold up When to other wikis, you're a target for trolls and such. Even with meatballs and paste, your pasta would still be crappy. Hell, if I wanted to read an overrated pasta, I'd settle for Appy. I suggest you Go Back to your little disc of evil Because your rapping sucks more than your pathetic sequel! Who's the winner!? What's the next match!? Place your decisions! Decent Rap Duels of--*Kefka laugh warped*--Creepypasta! Who's the winner!? MARIO Sonic.exe Hint list: *Part of the top 5 of 15 ritual creepypastas in TatsTops Videos *I can't believe it's not Adam Sandler *2 sadists of the creepypasta journal *Children's enemies (save for Christmas) *Theoretically speaking *Horror files *Insert Nostalgia Critic joke here *Be my Game Boy *Red comics *Slender's YouTube Proxies *Visual disturbance, pixels and vector *Dream on *Talking and texting *Debating justice *"First Disney, now McDonald's." ~CreepsMcPasta, 2013 *Passed of as a Season 2 starter *Go to an asylum... Secure... *Chat creeps *Science! *Testing, testing...1, 2, 3... *Seeing red in consoles and on the go *Think about the children *Dolls. Just...dolls... *Because ideas *The Blue Bomber's hellraisers *Dual tag-team units *Bethesda's thirds *Out of nowhere *Party of...what the f-- *Desire and denial Category:Blog posts